The Gilmore Years
by MaiaRutledgeFan
Summary: A series of stories based on actual references made in Gilmore Girls about Rory's childhood.
1. Attack of the Dancing Vegetables

The Gilmore Years

**A series of stories based on actual references made in Gilmore Girls about Rory's childhood.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth mentioning, including the Gilmore Girls and all that the show encompasses.

I also apologize in advance for any bit of history which is slightly wrong. This includes when they moved in to the house, when they got the jeep, etc. It's just easier this way!

Note: If you know of any references I have missed let me know and I'll see if I can shape a story

Part 1- Attack of the Dancing Vegetables.

_Based on the reference Rory makes in 2.21 'Lorelai's Graduation day' when she is at her Grandparents without Lorelai and talks about being a vegetable in her kindergarten pageant that she didn't tell Lorelai about._

(Rory is 5)

--------------------------------------------------

'…And left, 2, 3, 4 and right, 2, 3, 4 and RIGHT Marcia! No that's left! RIGHT! Okay from the top ladies.'

Rory sighed and ceased peaking through the side curtains at the kids on stage. She went to sit down next to Lane, but her broccoli suit refused to bend.

'Lane? Can you help me out here.'

'I'm not Lane.' The carrot opposite her said. 'She's over there, with Amanda.'

Rory turned to look, her broccoli head partially obscuring her view.

'What's Amanda?'

'A turnip.'

Rory wandered over, slightly unbalanced.

'Oh my gosh, Lane, these costumes are awful.'

'I know. I think I'm allergic to mine. And it's beginning to smell a little like goats cheese.'

Rory wrinkled her nose.

'How many more rehearsals before we perform this thing?'

'And destroy our costumes and throw a party? Just one.'

'Too bad we can't really destroy them, since the school owns them.'

'Yeah but just think. We get to laugh at the kindergartners wearing them next year.'

Rory laughed.

'Good Point. C'mon, Miss Wheelers calling the vegetables for the tap dance.'

--------------------------------------------------

'Rory! Hurry up. This food isn't going to eat itself.'

'Well if it doesn't you probably will.'

'True. All the more reason for you to get a move on!'

'Coming!' Rory hurried out of her room in her pajamas and carrying a blanket. She took a running leap on the couch, landing partially on top of her mother.

'Ooof! What has your mother been feeding you? Oh wait, this.' Lorelai laughed as she gestured at the pizza, fries, garlic bread and sodas in front of them.'

'So what video did you get?'

'Ahhh. That my friend is a surprise.'

'Mom. It's not 'Garfield Goes Hollywood' again is it? That movie just isn't funny anymore.'

'Hey. That movie is still funny. He's a fat cat. You can't get much funnier than that. AND it rhymes! Fat. Cat. That's some funny stuff right there. '

Rory sighed and crossed her arms mockingly.

Lorelai gave her a poke. 'Fine, no, it's not Garfield again.'

She whipped out the video she had been hiding behind her back and waved it in her daughters face.

'Poor guy just can't catch a break.' She muttered.

Rory grabbed the video off her mother and grinned. 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!'

Lorelai grinned and took the cassette off Rory to pop it in the VCR. The two snuggled up under Rory's blanket and settled back to watch the movie.

'Oh Rory- by the way. I'm really sorry babe but I'm going to be at Inn for most of the weekend sorting out the Sheffield wedding, so Babette said she'll keep an eye on you. And you can come and man the Guestbook at the wedding on Sunday if you like. I promise you we'll have a big girl's day out next weekend, okay?'

She kissed the top of Rory's head and put her arm around her. Rory nodded, pretending not to care. The play was Saturday night. She didn't want her mom to feel like she had to come. She'd be really tired from being at the Inn all day. Maybe she just shouldn't tell her. Then her mom wouldn't have to feel bad about being too tired to come.

She took a handful of fries and laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

Who wanted to watch a bunch of dancing vegetables anyway?

--------------------------------------------------

'One, two, three and turn and one two three and…drat! One, two, three and turn and one, two…OW!'

'Rory? You alright sugar?' Babette hurried out onto her porch to find Rory leaning against the railing, holding one foot.

'Fine, thanks Babette. I just stubbed my toe.'

'You've been out here practicing that dance for hours! Miss Patty got you working to hard?'

'Well, actually…'

Rory started to explain about the pageant, then stopped.

'No, it's just taking me a little longer than the others to pick it up.' She finished lamely.

Babette smiled. 'You got the work ethic of a professional, kid. I got lunch on the table when you're ready.'

'Thanks Babette. I'll just be a minute.'

Rory continued her practicing, wondering why on earth she had picked broccoli as her vegetable of choice.

--------------------------------------------------

The auditorium was already packed with people when Lane and Rory arrived.

'Lane! I told you. We should have left earlier. Early people get good seats!'

Lane's mom, who had walked them there, sighed and left to find a seat. Rory and Lane went in the side entrance to collect their costumes.

'How come you're mom's not coming?' Lanes asked, rummaging through a box to find her orange tights.

'Oh, she had to stay late at the Inn.' Rory mumbled, crossing her fingers behind her back. She knew perfectly well her mom was at home tonight, under the impression Rory was at Lane's.

'That's too bad. Do these look orange or yellow to you?' Lane asked, squinting under the dim lights.

Rory looked up.

'Yellow. I think. Try the other box.'

Rory pulled on her own green tights, every minute wishing more and more than her mom was in the audience.

'Broccolis! Carrots! Radishes! Potatoes! And Turnips! 15 minute call, your costumes should be on! Billy…that Radish suit goes the other way…the OTHER way! Claire…since when did Potatoes have orange legs?'

Lane looked up. 'My tights!'

As Lane and Claire began a rapid tight swap, Rory sneaked down the staircase to the side door. From there she could spot almost all of Star's Hollow. She could see Miss Patty, and Mrs. Kim, and Babette trying to convince Morey to take off his sunglasses. But she couldn't see her mom. She felt a tear run down her cheek, and she tried to wipe it away, but the broccoli suit was in the way. Suddenly she had an intense hate for broccoli.

'Rory! C'mon ! We have to line up backstage.' Lane tugged on her suit, and Rory turned to follow her back up the stairs.

'5 Minute call for the vegetables!'

Rory felt herself being shunted among the various vegetables jostling each other for their place in the line. Rory took her place near the back with the other Broccoli. Everyone shuffled around impatiently, coughing, whispering and being shushed by the teachers, which only made the whispering louder. Eventually the breads in front of them finished their item, and Rory followed the others to take her place on stage. She stared dejectedly at the velvet curtain, silently bargaining for it to stay shut long enough for her mom to realize there was practically no one left in star's hollow, and come looking for the townsfolk and Rory. But the traitorous curtain opened, and Rory squinted under the lights, waiting for the music to start.

And then, she spotted her mom, standing way at the back. She wouldn't even have been able to spot her out if it wasn't for the bright pink coat Lorelai was wearing. Her mom was here. Her mom had come. It didn't matter how, or why. She was here.

Rory felt her face spread into a wide grin, and the music begun. She mucked up the same turn she always did, but she was too happy to notice. Besides, most of the vegetables were just as bad dancers as she was.

After the dance was over Rory followed the other Broccolis back to the dressing room, where she triumphantly shed her costume and tights. She didn't even feel the same hatred for broccoli she had felt before.

'Wasn't that awesome!' Lane was exclaiming as she changed back into her street clothes. 'Did you see Laurence trip? It took two potatoes to pull him up again! And your turn, Rory! What was that?'

Rory laughed.

'I don't know, but I ended up facing the wall when everyone else was facing the front!'

They both laughed again as they collected their things and made their way downstairs to the audience.

Lane went off with her mother after making sure Rory was alright getting home. Rory searched through the parents, getting more worried as the number of people in the hall decreased. Had she been imagining things? Was it not her mother after all? She was going to have to walk home in the dark by herself, and worse, her mom hadn't come after all. Close to tears, she turned towards the exit.

'Rory!'

She wheeled around and ran towards the voice. Lorelai knelt down and hugged her daughter tightly.

'Nice costume, kid. You should have kept the tights-they looked great on you.' Lorelai joked. Rory just hugged her mother tighter.

'Hey, baby?' Lorelai turned Rory around so she could see her face. 'What's the matter? I was just kidding. You looked great out there.'

Rory sniffled, suddenly tired.

'Can we go home?'

Lorelai looked concerned. 'Sure, sweets, whatever you want. You look exhausted, poor thing.'

She picked Rory up and carried her to the car, where Rory promptly fell asleep as Lorelai drove home. She carried her daughter inside, trying not to wake her as she tucked her up in bed.

'Mommy?' Her voice was barely audible.

'Yes, sweets?'

'I love you.'

Lorelai kissed her daughters cheek.

'I love you to, Kid.' She whispered as she tiptoed out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Rory watched as the man pulled the book towards him, signing his name with a flourish. He looked at Rory, then away, and then looked at her again. He lent forward as if letting her in on a government conspiracy.

'You know.' He whispered. 'I don't even like these people.'

Rory wrinkled her nose. He had bad breath.

'Is there a problem, Sir?' Lorelai asked sharply, hurrying over as she saw Rory's discomfort.

He started to say something, then stopped.

'No Ma'm.' He grimaced, and left.

Lorelai sat next down next to Rory.

'You know the last time I was called Ma'm was like…well, never.'

Rory remained silent.

'So, kid. You want to tell me why you didn't mention yesterday's little show?'

'How did you know I was there?'

'I rang you at Lanes to see if you wanted to go into Hartford tomorrow for some shopping. Lane's dad answered and told me that you were all at the school show-and that if I didn't hurry I was going to miss it.'

Rory bit her lip and looked away.

'I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just figured…you wouldn't want to come. I knew you'd be tired from being at the Inn all day, and I didn't want you to feel guilty that you couldn't come.'

Lorelai pulled Rory onto her lap and held her daughters face with both hands.

'Sweetie, I would watch your school recite the alphabet backwards, if you were a part of it. I don't want you to feel like you come second to my work, okay? Ever. Because you don't, you come first. You will always come first.'

She kissed Rory twice, three times.

'Do you hear me, kiddo?'

Rory smiled.

'I hear you. I'm glad you came, mom. I was pretty upset when I thought you weren't there.'

Lorelai tickled her.

'How could I miss it? I mean dancing vegetables, come on! That beats Garfield anytime.'

The pair were still laughing when the strange man came back to ask directions for the quickest route out of town.

--------------------------------------------------


	2. Aye Aye, Captain Obvious

The Gilmore Years

**A series of stories based on an actual reference made in Gilmore Girls about Rory's childhood.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing worth mentioning, including the Gilmore Girls and all that the show encompasses.

I also apologize in advance for any bit of history which is slightly wrong. This includes when they moved in to the house, when they got the jeep, etc. It's just easier this way!

To my reviewers: Kudos to you all! J LorelaiGilmore46 that's a good point! How very observant of you hehe. I guess that's one bit of history that's wonky , but since I'm unsure as to whether Lorelai lived in the potting shed till or lived somewhere else for a while, then, it's probably easier for me to leave them in the house! And PurpleLollipop17 you are right, I forgot that Rory specifically said Kindergarten till I was halfway through the story, and I didn't want to change all the dialogue I had written. I was unsure how old American kids go to kindergarten, is it 5? Anyway, I guess we can just put it down to the fact that Rory is a very articulate (and smart) child J Anyways thank you everyone for your enthusiasm and encouragement. So especially for you here is the next chapter!

Part 2- Aye Aye Captain Obvious

_Based on the reference Sookie makes in 1.12 'Double Date' during the double date with Jackson, Rune and Lorelai about the time she and Rory made mud pies, but Rory's was actually made of mud._

(Rory is 8)

--------------------------------------------------

'Alice the camel has…5 humps.

Alice the camel has…5 humps.

Alice the camel has…5 humps,

So go, Alice, go

Boom boom boom.

Alice the Camel has…4 humps

Alice the camel has...Lane?'

Rory turned to face her friend mid song. Lane had stopped walking and was intently watching a brown Toyota cruising idly down the street.

'Lane, c'mon. Talking to that boy- Chad, Jad, made us late already. My mom said I had to be home straight after school so Babette didn't worry. She's working late tonight and I…'

'Brad.'

'What?'

Lane finally turned and grabbed Rory's shoulder.

'His name was Brad. Walk.'

'Lane…What?'

'Just…walk. Really fast. I think that car's following us.'

'What car? Lane…Come on. You're joking'

'Normally, yes, but not now. Just keep walking.'

'Lane, where are you going. This isn't your street.'

'We're going to Dooses. I don't want him to know where we live.'

Rory stopped. 'Lane! You're crazy. He's not following us.'

Rory glanced over her shoulder to prove her point. The car, slowly gliding along the street, had stopped. Rory turned and started walking again. She heard the car begin to move again.

'Now do you believe me?'

Rory didn't answer, but grabbed Lane's hand and pulled her into the market.

--------------------------------------------------

'Rory Gilmore. What a pleasant surprise. Do you plan on buying something or are you considering on becoming a window display?'

Rory and Lane turned from where they had hid behind the tinned plums, watching out the window to make sure the car had gone.

'Sorry Taylor. We were just leaving.'

Rory and Lane meekly traipsed out of the market into the sunshine.

'Do you think we were just being silly, Rory?'

Rory shrugged. 'Maybe. But my mommy always tells me about Stranger Danger. We were doing good to go in the market instead of keeping on walking.'

Lane nodded. 'Okay. If I tell my momma though I won't be allowed outside for like a week.'

'You better tell your momma, Lane, otherwise that's lying.'

Lane wrinkled her nose.

'I guess. There's Miss Patty. I'm gonna follow her to my street just incase. Are you gonna be okay?'

'Yeah. I'll run home. Babette's waiting anyhow.'

Lane waved and hurried after Miss Patty. Rory glanced around warily again and took off for home.

--------------------------------------------------

'Oh, Sugar, there you are! I was so worried. I called your mother to see if you had gone to the Inn, but here you are. You're all in once piece, right?'

'I'm okay, Babette.'

'Well, good, pet, good. Come inside and have some cookies while I ring your poor mother and tell her you got here.'

Just then the sound of the Jeep was heard and Lorelai, who had rushed from the Inn as soon as she had hung up from Babette's call, breaking several speed limits on the way, pulled into the driveway. Her heart finally began to cease thumping in her throat when she sighted Rory and Babette on the porch. Rory came running to the car and Lorelai got out.

'Rory, thank god.' She bent down and hugged her daughter.

'What took you so long, hmmm? Not talking to bikers again were you. I thought you told old Snake tooth to back off.'

Instead of laughing Rory just hugged her tighter.

'Hey, baby? Why so glum?'

Lorelai grabbed Rory's hand and led her towards their house.

'Thanks Babette! I think I'll give the payroll a miss tonight. Work can wait.'

'No problem Sugar. Have a good evening!'

--------------------------------------------------

Rory was in bed early, even for a school night. Lorelai found this rather worrying. Her daughter tended to lay awake reading, till Lorelai noticed the light under her door and turned it off. But not tonight. She left her post in the doorway to kiss Rory and then went upstairs to bed. Rory would tell her what was up, sooner or later.

Rory opened her eyes when she heard her mom leave. She hadn't felt like answering questions. But the more she thought about having to walk home tomorrow, the more she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was going to have to tell her mom so that her mother wouldn't want her to walk home by herself.

She crept out of her bed and up the stairs, carefully avoiding the creaky step. She slowly inched open her mom's door and climbed silently onto the bed, where she sat at the end of the bed, hugging her knees, and waited.

After a couple of minutes Lorelai partially woke up and rolled over, adjusting her pillow. Suddenly her eyes flew open.

'Rory!'

'Mommy.'

'God, you scared me. What's wrong? Are you alright?'

'Mommy, I think I learned about Stranger Danger today.'

'Uh huh. Did, uh, Mrs. Lucey give you a talk about it? Cause this is really an interesting time for you to pick to tell me about it.'

'No. Mommy, I think someone followed me and Lane home from school.'

Lorelai felt her heart skip a beat. Maybe she was having a heart murmur. Whatever that was. What did a heart murmur feel like anyway?

'What? Is that why you were so quiet this afternoon? Is that why you were late home?'

'Yes. We…we went to Dooses instead of home. Lane didn't want to show him where we lived. But then Taylor kicked us out.'

'Oooh that Taylor...I swear I'll…'

'It was okay mom, the man had left.'

'Are you sure he was a he?"

'Well, no, we just presumed. He was driving a browny colored car.'

'Well I'll ring the school and tell them tomorrow, they'll probably want to let the police know just incase, anyhow.'

Rory sniffed

'It was scary, mommy. What if he'd tried to take us away?'

Lorelai opened her arms and Rory crawled across the bedclothes to snuggle into her mom's embrace.

'Aw honey. It's, okay you're safe. You and Lane did a good, smart thing today, going to the closest place you knew was safe.'

'I listened to what you said about strangers and stuff. I do listen sometimes, you know.'

'Well I appreciate that. Listen, baby, why don't I pick you and Lane up from school tomorrow. You can stay with me at the Inn till I finish.'

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. 'Can Lane come to work, too?'

'Sure, she can keep you company. I'll arrange it with Mrs. Kim in the morning.'

Rory climbed under the bedclothes beside her mother and squeezed her eyes shut.

'Can I sleep here tonight, mommy?'

Lorelai gave her daughter a lingering kiss and settled down beside her, trying to forget the worrying news she had just received. She put an arm around her baby, drawing security from the fact that Rory was here with her now.

'Sure, baby, of course. Night Rory.'

'Night mommy.'

--------------------------------------------------

'Sookie! Come out here and look what we made!' Sookie glanced out the Inn's open kitchen window at where Lane and Rory were playing on the grass. There, set on a large tree stump, was a group of what appeared to be horse droppings.

'Uh, Rory. Where did you get that from, sweetie?'

Rory giggled. 'It's mud, silly. We're making mud pies! Just like yours!'

Sookie smiled and patted her apron.

'Well sure, but you realize that my mud pie is mud by name only. It's made from homemade chocolate cookies and bittersweet ganache.'

Rory looked confused.

'Well ours is made of mud, so ours is a real mud pie.'

'Now hang on a second, you can actually _eat _mine. I would strongly advise you girls to not eat those.'

Sookie then noticed the mud smears on Lanes chin.

'Of course, silly billy. We only _pretend_ to eat them.' Rory giggled and took a handful of mud pie.

'Yes, but…'

'Sookie.'

Sookie turned around to see Lorelai standing in the kitchen behind her, an amused look on her face.

'You're arguing with my 8 year old daughter.'

'Lorelai…I mean, she's comparing her mud pie which is made of , well, mud, to my painstakingly prepared, chocolate rich, main dish for tonight's dessert menu!'

'And again, I find I must point out. She's eight.'

'Yes, but mines…edible'

'Aye Aye, Captain Obvious.'

A yell cut off the bantering between the two.

'Lorelai!' Lane came pounding up the stairs leading to the side door, which Lorelai hurriedly opened

'It's that man! The one with the yucky brown car. He's talking to Rory.'

Lorelai glanced up, and instantly panicked. A strange, dodgy man was standing there, in broad daylight, holding a conversation with the most precious thing in her life.

'RORY!' Lorelai rushed down the stairs, thanking god she didn't trip. Sookie took up the rear, brandishing a spatula and yelling. Boy could Sookie yell.

'Get away from her!'

The man, startled, grabbed Rory's wrist, which caused Rory to cry out, frightened that both her mom and Sookie were yelling, and he had a really tight grip.

Out of the blue, and absurdly comically, Sookie made a running jump and tackled the man, pinning him to the car. Rory, suddenly free, rushed towards her mother. Lorelai knelt to grab her daughter in a bear hug, and kissed her fiercely.

'Oh, baby. It's Okay. Shhh. I've got you. You're okay.'

Rory gripped her mom tightly as she looked up and saw Sookie still grappling with the man as he protested. She hid her face back in her mother's neck. Lorelai stood, up, still hugging her daughter tightly, and walked over to Sookie and the man. She blinked, and looked again.

'Sookie, leave him. It's okay.'

Sookie turned around, surprised.

'Are you sure? Cause I have a really heavy duty fish slicer back in the kitchen…'

'Not necessary. I know the scoundrel.'

'You do?'

Lorelai retained her firm grip on her daughter.

'Hi, Chris. Didn't recognize you. You…uh… decided to give up razors?'

Rory finally raised her head.

'I thought it was you, daddy! Honest I did. But I wasn't sure. You looked better without the caterpillar on your lip.'

'What were you doing following my daughter, Chris?'

'Our daughter, Lor. And it was in desperation to track you two down. You don't tell me anything, anymore! I'm her father.'

'Only by blood, and even that gives me nightmares.'

Lorelai turned to go, then stopped.

'There's a reason I don't tell you anything, Chris. It took you over a month to figure out we were gone, and since then you only come around town every now and then when you remember you actually have a daughter.'

'That's not fair, Lor.'

'No, it's not. It's not fair that Rory got stuck with a daddy who only comes around when the rest of the world is boring him. I'm doing what's best for her Chris. I'm not going to tease her with what she'll never have. Maybe if you stopped thinking of yourself for a split second, you'd understand that.'

With that, Lorelai marched back into the Inn, carrying Rory, and trying to ignore the fact that for some reason, mud was dripping into her hair.

--------------------------------------------------

That's it, gang. There's been plenty of Christopher comes to town stories, so I don't really think I need to elaborate, do I? It's just the next story is based on a reference of when Rory was 10, so that's a bit down the track. If anyone can come up with another reference for when Rory was 8, maybe I could work in what happens with Christopher. But if not, lets just say he came, he was his usual 'I'm a good dad, really' self for a couple of days, he left, and Lorelai got on with her life coping just fine without him.


End file.
